


Cause Baby You're a Firework

by briewinchester



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 4th of July and Steve, Danny and Grace are watching the fireworks on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause Baby You're a Firework

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from 'Firework' by Katy Perry. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the song. I'm just borrowing them for my own entertainment and yours.

Steve and Danny were sitting on the beach behind their house. Danny sat between Steve’s legs, back leaning against that muscular chest and strong arms wrapped around his waist. His head was resting against Steve’s shoulder as they both stared up at the night sky, watching color explode in the darkness, illuminating their faces. 

Steve’s head was resting against Danny’s as they watched the fireworks; well he was watching something else. He watched as the different colors lit up Danny’s face, bright smile firmly in place. He then looked to Grace, who was sitting on her father’s lap, had the same expression of awe on her face. Steve smiled as he watched his ohana.

As the fireworks began to die down, Steve noticed Grace rub her tired eyes. He kissed Danny’s temple with a mumbled, “Stay here, I’ll put her to bed." Danny nodded his head and leaned up so Steve could stand. Steve bent down and picked up a sleepy Grace and carried her to the house. Danny watched them go and sighed happily.

How did he get so lucky? He just couldn’t quite figure it out. With his failed relationships in the past, why was this one so different? Well, whatever it was, he’s happy that it was working both professionally and personally. Frankly, he should’ve seen this coming. They were both spiraling and he should’ve known that their partnership would end up here. He shook his head and chuckled at himself and felt arms wrap back around him, pulling him into Steve’s chest.

Steve sat back down behind Danny, pulling him toward him. “She’s out like a light. Now we have some grown-up time." he kissed over Danny’s neck and slid his hands underneath Danny’s t-shirt, stroking lightly over Danny’s abs.

Danny turned his head, exposing more of his neck for Steve. He brought his hand up and placed it on the back of Steve’s neck, holding him in place before turning his head and captured Steve’s lips in a slow, lazy kiss. He stroked his fingers through the soft, fine hairs on Steve’s neck as they kissed. He pulled back, smiling.

"I’ll never get tired of that." he stated.

Steve smiled right back at Danny. “Me either. I love kissing you. I could kiss you for hours."

Danny brought their lips back together, enjoying the slow slide of their tongues against the others. He moaned into Steve’s mouth as one of Steve’s hands began massaging the bulge in his shorts. Steve expertly undid the button and zipper of Danny’s shorts.

He reached in and pulled Danny’s cock out and began to lightly stroke up and down. He circled his thumb over the head, gathering up the pre-come and stroked back down the shaft. Danny moaned into Steve’s mouth and spread his legs further, giving Steve more room to work his cock.

Steve regrettably pulled back from the kiss, pulling in much needed oxygen, and rested his forehead to Danny’s; listening to the sounds that Danny was making. He alternated between hard and soft strokes, fast and slow; driving Danny crazy with need.

Danny couldn’t take it anymore. He wrapped his own hand around Steve’s bigger one and took control of the pace. “Please, stop teasing."

Steve followed Danny’s pace and kissed over his face, capturing those tantalizing lips in a slow, deep kiss. He kissed over Danny’s jaw and down that gorgeous neck, nipping at the skin behind Danny’s ear. He could feel when Danny was about to come and sped his movements up on Danny’s cock.

Danny felt heat spreading throughout his lower abdomen and his muscles tensed up; his skin felt too tight and hot. Sweat dampened his skin, making his t-shirt stick to his body. He gripped Steve’s hair tight in his fist as his balls drew up close to his body and spilled over Steve’s hand, come squirting up on his t-shirt.

Steve managed to suck a bruise into the junction where Danny’s neck met shoulder as he stroked him through the aftershocks. He kept stroking until Danny became too sensitive and gave a moan of protest. Steve removed his messy hand and wiped it off on the blanket they were sitting upon. 

Danny looked up at Steve through heavy-lidded and sleepy eyes and smiled. He pecked Steve’s lips before sitting up and pushing Steve back and pulling down his shorts, exposing his own hard cock. Danny looked up at Steve, mischief twinkling in his eyes as he took the head of Steve’s cock in his mouth.

Steve was about to protest until he felt Danny’s hot mouth surrounding him. He moaned as he closed his eyes, threading one hand in Danny’s hair and gripped it tight. He had been on the edge for a while now and it didn’t take much on Danny’s part to make him fall apart. A couple bobs of Danny’s head and a few flicks of Danny’s tongue on his slit had him coming like a freight train. He groaned out Danny’s name as he threw his head back, eyes clenched shut.

Danny milked Steve through his orgasm before pulling off and licking his lips of any come he may have missed. He smirked up at Steve, crawling up that long, tanned body. He framed Steve’s face as he kissed him hard and dirty.

Steve tugged Danny down on top of him as they continued to kiss, moaning as Danny’s weight settled on him. He pulled away, panting and smirking. “I don’t know about you, but I’m still seeing fireworks."

Danny rolled his eyes and laughed, laying his head down on Steve’s chest. “You are such a goof. And if you start singing that Katy Perry song, I will end you."

Steve chuckled. “And how do you know who Katy Perry is?"

"From Grace. And if I ever hear that song again, it’ll be too soon."

Steve kissed the top of Danny’s head. “Sure thing Danno." he began to hum the song under his breath.

Danny whipped his head up and glared at Steve. “What did I just say?"

"You said not to sing it. You never said anything about humming it." he replied cheekily.

Again, Danny rolled his eyes and lay his head back down on Steve’s chest and muttered, “Asshole. I hate you so much."

"Now that is a lie. You know you love me."

"Sometimes I question why. But yeah, I do love you."

Steve smiled brightly. “I love you too Danno."

 


End file.
